On the Run
by joyindenver
Summary: After the bombing in Rhodes, while in the motel, the demon lawyer didn't knock on the door. Our two telepaths took their experiments further. - A bit of nonsense and lemony goodness.


**Posted: **05/15/11**  
>Updated: <strong>07/21/11

**AN:** A little plot bunny I thought you might enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** __The SVM series and its original characters are the sole property of Charlene Harris. I do not claim ownership to any of it. "On the Run" _is strictly a creative exercise not intended for monetary gain._

* * *

><p><strong>~ * On the Run * ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"We could have sex while we wait," suggested Barry.<p>

_Was he serious? _Sookie wondered. After what they had just been through, Sookie felt vulnerable…needy, and she was keenly aware that Barry felt the same way. Yet, she couldn't be sure if he was serious. His light eyes were guarded, and impossible to read. She wondered if her eyes had that same unreadable quality. "I liked you better unconscious," she teased. She was certain that Barry was simply trying not to think about stuff. _But still, _she silently sighed. The possibility that he was serious made her heart thump just a little fast.

"You undressed me last night?" Barry asked with a leer in his voice. Panic surged inside Sookie's chest.

"Yeah, that was me, lucky me." She tried to play it off, but the memory of Barry unconscious, naked, flashed across her mind. Her heart jolted. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to undress him completely. They were both dirty. She tried swatting away the images of Barry naked and warm under her hands. It didn't work. She couldn't forget what he looked like laying in bed; defenseless and exposed. Her hands itched at the memory of his warm skin. He wasn't overly built. No. Just naturally lean; healthy; warm. The only hair on his body was the spear of dark hair cutting down the center and framing his…

_Well_, Sookie shook the mental picture, but it was too late. Barry had seen. He grinned. He had heard and seen everything in Sookie's mind. She quickly shut him out. Her cheeks flushed.

Barry wasn't un-attractive. On the contrary he was a good looking guy. Confident, if not cocky.

Sookie felt the tickle of Barry inside her mind. _Let me see,_ he persuaded her_. _

Her heart raced. Places she didn't want to think about instantly heated up. This could've been from hearing him inside her head, or it could have been his words, or it could have been that he stood up to his full length. A towel hung precariously around his hips. That line of dark hair teased her, egging her to look. She snapped her gaze to his face. He looked refreshed, his dark hair still wet and not completely dry from his shower. The tips of his hair near his neck were weighed down with droplets of water. Slowly, he walked toward her. Sookie swallowed.

Barry pressed his lips into a boyish smile.

_No, _she replied. The blush already on her cheeks deepened.

_Just a peak,_ he smirked. His guarded eyes were now playful and…vulnerable. Barry was afraid for them both. They had taken a huge risk using their telepathy to locate survivors in the aftermath of the hotel explosion. Where Sookie's weaknesses lay as a telepath, Barry excelled and vice versa. Before the authorities approached them, while they were still in the cradle of the fire engine ladder, he knew the authorities wanted to use them. If they were found, they would loose control over their lives.

_Don't look at me that way._ Sookie closed her eyes, utterly defenseless to his puppy dog eyes and boyish smile. They melted her heart, and to her utter shame, her nether region started to pulse with need.

_Am I making you nervous? _he asked. Standing so close to her, he could feel the warmth from her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Her pebbled nipples grazed his bare chest. His breath hitched. He wanted to close his eyes, but he was afraid she would disappear. After meeting Sookie in Dallas a year ago, Barry had allowed himself to fantasize about finding her. About being with her. She was a telepath like him, and like her, he wasn't able to have a relationship with a normal human. His limited sexual encounters had only been with vampires.

_Sookie,_ Barry's mental voice was gentle and warm. He knew she wanted him; needed the comfort only their bodies could offer each other. It wasn't her thoughts that had betrayed Sookie. It was all the little nuances: her breathing, her bedroom eyes, her hard nipples grazing his chest. She was attracted to him. _I want to try something, _he mentally whispered.

_What exactly?_ Sookie squeezed her eyes, attempting to tamp down the need to be held; to be touched; to be comforted; to feel safe. Even if for a few hours, just the assurance that she was alive and that they would be okay.

_Concentrate on the feeling, _Barry said_. _She kept her eyes closed. Tentatively, his hand came up.

Warm fingers gingerly glided across Sookie's soft belly just below where the hem of her shirt barley touched the waistline of her pants. Her skin ingnited. She inhaled sharply; her tummy quivering with eager sensations. Standing so close, her warm moist breath caressed Barry's mouth. He was desperate for her; hard and wild with need, but he wouldn't take her unwillingly. Licking his lips, he reined his desires in and waited for her breathing to regain a steady rhythm before he touched her again.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. With heavy lids she gazed up at him. His mouth was so close to her's.

_Again? _Barry asked afriad she would say no. Sookie nodded and closed her eyes. She focused all her senses on her lower belly where Barry's fingers licked her skin. Goose bumps budded over her body. She trembled, not from cold, but from the heat his touch had generated. Centimeter by slow centimeter, with each pass across her waist, Barry lowered his fingers. Her breathy moans emboldened him. On the last pass, the pads of his fingers felt her curls, like warm grapes clustered between her legs.

Barry heard her ragged exhalation. "Oh Jesus_,_"she cried softly. _Don't stop._ Her spoken words encouraged him, but her silent thoughts solidified the decision.

Leaning forward, he raised her chin gently then he touched the soft full lips he had fantasized about. Sookie parted her lips and surrendered to the feverish seduction thundering through her veins. Before she knew it, Barry had her pinned against the wall. They kissed roughly. Her fingers tangled in his dark wet hair. His hands; warm and demanding raked her body. She clutched him. Lost to his lips, she titled her head more, allowing him to ravish the sensitive skin along the slope of her neck. She knew she should stop him, but the words wouldn't form on her tongue.

Barry lowered himself, raised the hem of her shirt and wrenched the lace caressing her breasts. He sucked on her nipples as if he had eternity; slow and deliberate. He pleasured her as if it was his sole purpose on earth. Sookie jerked her head back crying out.

Outside their hotel room, Mr. Cataliades heard the sounds of a woman lost to pleasure. With a considerate expression on his face, the demon lawyer turned and quietly went down to the lobby before the two telepaths picked up on his presense.

Oblivious to anything around them, Barry freed Sookie from her clothing. He was trembling as he rose, freeing his rigid manhood from his towel. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around him as he carried her to the bed. Their breaths were harsh and raspy. He lowered her to the bed. Soft groans of relief echoed between them as he buried himself to the hilt inside Sookie's warm wet sheath. It was intoxicating. The powerful sensation was heightened by their telepathy. Sookie didn't know how they were doing it, but the sounds of life around them ceased. A shield cocooned them; they were safe with each other. Their minds, their telepathy, only knew the pleasure between them.

_Look at me Sookie. _Barry slide one arm under her and he embraced her tightly. He had just enough room between them to drive into her in an alternating rhythm; fast and vigorous; then slow and gentle.

Holding his gaze, Sookie shivered with pleasure. His usually unreadable eyes were unguarded. Strong emotions flickered in his light eyes. He had always thought that this type of joining could never be his. A storm of emotions gripped him. He looked helpless and lost in the heavy haze of their mutual pleasure.

Trembling with the power of the intimacy that they were sharing, Sookie whispered, "It's okay Barry. It's incredible."

Groaning with ecstasy, Barry let go, filling her body. His powerful thrusts catapulted Sookie toward her own climax. He kept his eyes on her as he continued to thrust; stretching out their mind-melting orgasm.

Panting in their mutual relief, he stayed inside her, holding her. Tenderly, Barry kissed her. No words or thoughts were shared or heard. Eventually, he pulled out of her. Laying in the warmth of their mutual bodies, comforted and secure, they slept.

* * *

><p><strong>~ * The End * ~<strong>


End file.
